


Виббли-воббли тайми-вайми, или Четыре раза, когда Джек Картер встретил Доктора, и один раз, когда не смог

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Eureka (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Эврика — город, в котором живут гении. Разумеется, Доктор не может не заглянуть.





	Виббли-воббли тайми-вайми, или Четыре раза, когда Джек Картер встретил Доктора, и один раз, когда не смог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Invisibling Thing, or Four Times Jack Carter Met The Doctor And One Time He Didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322009) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ. «Доктор Кто»: 3х13 «Последний Повелитель Времени» и 6х07 «Хороший человек идёт на войну»; «Эврика»: четвертый сезон и концовка второго.

 

**ПЕРВЫЙ**

До Джека доходит, что происходящее в Эврике почти перестало его удивлять. Он придерживает эту мысль (не потому что боится сглазить, просто верит в закон подлости) и с некоторым удовлетворением думает о проделанной работе. Он уже сдал тест на владение оружием, составил предварительный список подозреваемых на случай взрыва (Генри) или чего-то еще (Фарго), а также список помощников (Генри). А еще он почти запомнил, как лавировать в море бумаг, наваливающихся на него после каждого происшествия в черте города.

Как назло, именно в этот момент он слышит странный свистящий звук, и напротив его рабочего стола, как по волшебству, возникает синяя будка.

Джек смотрит на нее, не моргая.

Дверь будки открывается, и оттуда выпрыгивает взъерошенный мужчина в галстуке-бабочке. Он бросает взгляд поверх стола и, не скрывая радости, выдает:

— Шериф Джек!

Джек хватает телефон и тыкает в кнопку быстрого вызова.

— Генри, в моем офисе большая синяя будка, — говорит он.

— Так мы еще не встречались? — удивляется безумный человек-в-бабочке. — Неловко вышло.

— Правда? — говорит Генри, неестественно оживляясь. — А внутри она больше, чем снаружи?

Джек смотрит на телефон, затем, отклонившись в сторону, внутрь будки.

— Да, Генри, внутри она больше, — отвечает он, ненавидя собственную жизнь.

— Обожаю, когда они это говорят, — говорит мужчина-в-бабочке с ноткой ностальгии.

— Фантастика! Это Доктор, он безобид... Ну, он... Погоди, я сейчас.

— Генри, она больше внутри, и она в моем офисе, — говорит Джек, но Генри, чтоб его, уже повесил трубку.

— О, так ты здесь недавно, — тепло говорит доктор-в-бабочке. — Здорово, Джек! Приятно снова с тобой познакомиться.

— Снова познакомиться? — настороженно повторяет Джек.

— Угу, путешественник во времени, что поделать, — говорит доктор-в-бабочке, а затем берет пресс-папье Джека и проводит по нему языком.

— К следующей встрече ты во всем разберешься. Ну, к следующей встрече с твоей точки зрения. К моему следующему разу — тут уж как повезет — ты можешь стать головой в банке, — объясняет он, широко улыбаясь.

— И что, многие ваши знакомые так заканчивает? — спрашивает Джек, отмахиваясь от протянутого пресс-папье.

— Нет-нет! Эм, с Прудами, тьфу, Пондами, все в порядке, — говорит Доктор-в-бабочке, махнув в сторону будки и засовывая пресс-папье в, казалось бы, бездонный карман.

Джек смотрит с удивлением.

— Эм, внутри той штуки есть пруды? — вежливо интересуется он. Где же Генри, когда он так нужен?!

— И бассейн! — говорит доктор-в-бабочке, и тут же со смехом добавляет: — Да нет же, Понды не водоем...

Заметив пустой взгляд Джека, он замолкает, а затем оглядывается на будку и раздраженно цыкает: — Эй, ПОНДЫ! Вы погубили мою любимую шутку.

Из-за двери выглядывает высокий худой мужчина.

— Шутку про бассейн? Прости, Доктор, но она правда несмешная.

— Очень смешная!

— Не-а, — говорит рыжеволосая женщина, отодвигая мужчину и входя в комнату. — Разве мы не собирались на бриллиантовую планету? Потому что, должна сказать, они слишком хорошо прячут свои бриллианты.

— Небольшое отклонение от маршрута. Целиком и полностью запланированное, — беспечно отвечает Доктор-в-бабочке. — Это Эврика, великолепное место. Но мы уже закончили, можно идти. — Он направляет своих спутников ко входу в будку.

— Рад был повидаться, Джек. Передавай привет Генри и не смотри так — молоко скиснет.

— Что? — спрашивает Джек, но они уже захлопнули дверь.

Снова слышится свистящий звук и будка пропадает.

Генри буквально влетает в офис.

— О нет! Он уже улетел?

— Улетел, — отвечает Джек несколько заторможенно, будто после шока. — Их было трое: доктор-в-бабочке и два Пруда, и оно было больше внутри, чем снаружи, и доктор облизнул мое пресс-папье, а потом украл его.

— А, — говорит Генри так, будто это все объясняло, — слюна повелителя времени. Понятно.

Джек моргает.

— Он заглянул с целью лизнуть мое пресс-папье? — хмурится он. — Какая гадость!

— Скажи, а откуда взялось это пресс-папье?

— Гм... — Джек не может отделаться от чувства, что Генри упускает суть проблемы. — Не знаю, однажды оно просто появилось.

— Да, дело действительно в этом, — говорит Генри и степенно кивает головой.

Джек смотрит на него во все глаза. Генри улыбается в ответ.

— Генри, думаю, мне нужен бокальчик пива.

Тот кивает ему и говорит:

— Обычная реакция. Идем в гараж! У Спенсера там якобы тайная заначка.

 

**ВТОРОЙ**

Следующий раз доктор-в-бабочке, или, как оказалось, просто Доктор, с большой буквы Доктор, — да уж, куда ученым Эврики до него! — заглядывает к ним через полгода. В этот раз Джек более-менее готов. Генри предоставил ему факты, Джо — предупреждения, Фарго — фанатские восторги, но все они сходятся в одном: Доктор внезапен и непредсказуем. Он может появиться когда угодно, с кем угодно, сделать что угодно и выглядеть как угодно.

Еще Джек узнает, что каждый раз, когда он произносит «Доктор», Джо вздрагивает. Это одновременно смешно и очень-очень страшно.

В тот день Джек понимает, что вот-вот случится что-то опасное и безумное даже по меркам Эврики. Он пьет кофе в кафе «Дием», когда вдруг из холодильной камеры Винсента выпрыгивают три человека.

— Не обращайте на нас внимания! — неровным голосом сообщает некто с большими ушами. — Три обычных человека тихо-мирно вышли из холодильника — привет! — не о чем беспокоиться. Кто-нибудь из вас чувствовал запах мяты?

Джек на мгновение теряется, но потом понимает, что это как раз та самая непредсказуемость и внезапность, так что он вздыхает и говорит:

— Я опрошу людей. К чему нам готовиться?

Доктор-с-ушами резко останавливается и смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Что, и это все? Нет, почему?... Нет, вы кто? Ваш вид настолько нелюбопытен, что это просто невероятно.

— Привет, Доктор! — радостно говорит Винсент, выходя из-за прилавка. — Хочешь мармеладку?

— О, — Доктор будто сдувается, — мы в Эврике.

Блондинка позади него прыскает:

— Хотел всех удивить, да? Бедный Доктор!

— А я не откажусь от мармеладки, — говорит красивый мужчина с улыбкой кинозвезды и бросает на смутившегося Винсента плотоядный взгляд.

— Вы, наверно, капитан Джек, — отвечает ему Винсент, расцветая улыбкой. — Для вас что угодно.

— Спасибо! — выдыхает капитан Джек. — Отличный фартук, прекрасно оттеняет глаза!

— Ох! — произносит Винсент и начинает хихикать.

— Хватит, прекратите! — говорит Доктор-с-ушами и сводит брови. — Эй, представитель закона, у вас есть дисковый телефон?

Три часа спустя и после того, как джип Джека превратился в робота-улитку, а сам он оказался с ног до головы залитым какой-то слизью (не соплями, нет, — Доктор гарантирует), после того, как капитан Джек три раза навалился на него якобы в целях безопасности, до Джека доходит, почему он так и не смог дозвониться до Джо. Он весь липкий, в синяках, от него несет мятой, и целые десять минут он выслушивал насмешки Старка.

— Не расстраивайся так, — говорит капитан Джек по дороге к холодильнику Винсента. — В этой мокрой рубашке ты бесподобен.

Целый день напролет капитан флиртует со всем, что движется (включая грузовик Генри — то еще зрелище!), так что Джек не может всерьез воспринимать его слова. И все же он рад этому проявлению заботы.

— Я думаю, это вопрос... — начинает Джек. — Эй, руки!

— Обтягивающие брюки тоже хороши!

— А на Рэкстлкнткью-5 мята — признак высокого статуса, — подсказывает Роза. — Хотя... даже для них запах слишком сильный.

Джеку немного легче от того, что в своей беде он не одинок: рядом с Доктором даже ученые Эврики выглядят глупо. И это даже к лучшему. Кульминацией дня стал Фарго, упавший в обморок при виде Доктора.

— Люблю заглядывать в Эврику! — радостно говорит Доктор и потирает руки. — Столько умных людей в одном месте! Так забавно наблюдать за их попытками в чем-либо разобраться. Кстати, шериф Джек, тебе нужно заказать у Винсента немного Вурстерширского соуса, иначе эти соп... это вещество затвердеет и ты застынешь на месте. Пары галлонов должно хватить.

Джек смотрит, не моргая.

— Сколько-сколько Вурстершир... Эй, погоди, ты только что назвал это соплями?

— Не тормози, Джек, — говорит Доктор, подталкивая Розу и Джека к холодильной камере, — галлон или два, Вурстерширский, и не забивай голову ерундой. До свидания!

И они заходят внутрь.

— Думаешь, стоит оставлять его здесь? — слышит Джек голос Розы, а еще звук открывающейся двери. — Я о том, что он единственный обычный человек в этом городе. Он, наверно, страшно одинок.

— Кто? Шериф Джек? — спрашивает Доктор, говоря чуть громче обычного. — Ерунда! Он здесь самый умный. Вы, люди, обычно считаете, что подсчеты могут полностью заменить здравый смысл.

Джек решает, что пока слизь не застынет и не заморозит ему лицо, он будет улыбаться во весь рот.

— Подведем итоги, — говорит Джо, когда он возвращается в офис. — Имуществу нанесен значительный ущерб, ты весь в мятных инопланетных соплях, и они вот-вот затвердеют, Винсент прислал безумное количество Вурстерширского соуса, но несмотря на это, у тебя на лице идиотская улыбка.

— Заткнись, — весело отвечает Джек. — Он считает, что я умный. А ты просто завидуешь.

— Тебе идет эта улыбка, — с обманчивым добродушием говорит Джо. — Так и продолжай.

 

**ТРЕТИЙ**

Утром понедельника, когда Джек привычно спорит с Джо о недельном расписании дежурств, дверь отворяется и в офис влетает Зоуи.

— Разве ты не должна быть в школе? — строго спрашивает Джек.

— И пусть, — отмахивается она. — На астрофизике переполох, и тот парень говорит, что он с вами, так что я вызвалась их проводить. Я не виновата.

— Похоже, урок по английскому ты тоже прогуляла, — с нажимом говорит Джек. — В твоей небольшой скомканной речи слишком мало определений.

— Очень смешно, — говорит Зоуи и пальцем указывает на дверь. — Твой инопланетный друг из будки уже здесь. Достаточно определенно?

— Шериф Джек! — радостно восклицает мужчина в очках и плаще. — И Джозефина... Привет, Джозефина!

— Привет, Доктор, — Джо натужно улыбается и бросается к ванной.

— Она собирается выбраться через окно? — спрашивает женщина, стоящая позади Доктора. — Не очень-то она тебя жалует.

— Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне, что между вами произошло, — говорит Джек. — Кстати, почему вы здесь? Очередные сопливые монстры-пришельцы? Знаешь, ты был прав: тот Вурстерширский соус творит чудеса.

— Так вот какая из встреч для тебя предыдущая, — рассеянно произносит Доктор. — Нет, в этот раз никаких сопливых монстров. Я просто показываю Донне достопримечательности... и, Джек, во что ты превратил свои временные линии? Какой бардак!

— Свои... что? — спрашивает Джек. — Все в порядке. Должно быть.

— М-м-м, — говорит Доктор, и тут же стягивает свои очки, заменяя их на те, которые выдают при просмотре фильмов в 3D, и пристально смотрит ему в глаза с расстояния дюйма. От удивления Джек подается назад, но Доктор придерживает его за затылок, не давая отодвинуться.

Когда Доктор начинает махать вокруг головы Джека жужжащим голубым фонариком, женщина — Донна — говорит:

— Ну вот опять... — и добавляет: — Я бы выпила чашечку чая или кофе.

— Я знаю хорошее место! — радуется Зоуи и тянет Донну с собой. — Кафе «Дием» — луший кофе в Эврике! Пока, папа!

— Эй, Зоуи! Никакого кофе! — спохватывается Джек и пытается выглянуть из-за Доктора: — Возвращайся в школу! — вдогонку кричит он, так и не сумев вырываться из крепкого захвата.

— 2492, — бормочет Доктор, продолжая возиться со своим фонариком. — О-хо-хо. Одновременно продвинуто и примитивно — интересное сочетание. Что же с тобой сделали?

— Кто и что со мной сделал? — спрашивает Джек, чувствуя нарастающее беспокойство. — Это же не контроль сознания?

— О, нет! — радостно уверяет Доктор, отпуская голову Джека. — Ну, не совсем. Наверно. То есть кто-то стер часть твоих воспоминаний, и я пока не могу сказать, почему. Но нет, не контроль.

— А-а-а, — говорит Джек, успокаиваясь, — дело в экс-приятеле Генри. Это было год назад. Он использовал стиратель памяти, чтобы красть передовые идеи и выдавать себя за гения. Столько всем крови попортил!

— Год назад? — повторяет Доктор, медленно моргая, а потом внезапно оживляется и начинает тараторить: — Так! Это все очень интересно, но мне нужно задать несколько вопросов, а тебе — остановить потребление кофеина! Я иду к Генри, не жди меня.

Он срывается с места и уносится прочь. Джек вздыхает и отправляется на поиски Зоуи, успокоив себя тем, что Генри и Доктор — старые друзья, друзья иногда общаются, это нормально и безопасно, но в случае чего, это же Генри, а взрыв он услышит и в городе.

И... Генри все еще страдает из-за гибели Ким. А Джек совсем не против, чтобы кто-либо другой попытался сделать то, что ему не удалось. Он ведь так и не сумел приободрить Генри.

Войдя в кафе Джек видит, что Зоуи и Донна сидят у барной стойки и оживленно беседуют.

— В школу. Немедленно, — говорит Джек, конфискуя кофе Зоуи.

— Но папа, это гораздо важнее! — возмущается Зоуи. — Когда еще мне выпадет шанс поговорить с путешественником во времени? Ну пожалуйста!

— Кроме того, это познавательно, — добавляет Донна с улыбкой. — Я была в Древнем Риме и расследовала загадочное убийство с Агатой Кристи. Тут и история, и литература.

— Разве ты не хочешь знать, где именно я нахожусь во время визита Доктора? — невинно говорит Зоуи, и это грязный прием.

Со вздохом Джек идет на попятную. В глубине души, он рад уступить, хоть и не хочет этого показывать.

— Хорошо, оставайся. Но никакого кофеина, и надеюсь, это правда познавательно.

Доктор появляется час спустя, когда все кафе «Дием» покатывается со смеху, слушая рассказы Донны.

— ...так что Доктор смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит: «Знаешь, тебе нужен хороший сжиматель материи...»

— Не думаю, что эта история дает верное представление о моем врожденном таланте всегда оставаться на высоте, — говорит Доктор, и Винсент смеется так сильно, что начинает икать.

— Нет, не способна, — откликается Джек. — Боже, что за история!

Он тоже смеется, прижав одну руку к груди, а другой вытирая слезы. Доктор пытается принять строгий вид, но не может сдержать улыбки.

— Что ж, думаю, нам пора, а то мне станет стыдно тут появляться. Донна! Allons-y!

— Эй, — возмущается Зоуи, — но тогда мне нужно будет вернуться на занятия!

Она ловит взгляд Джека.

— То есть... это так познавательно, и я столькому учусь...

— Даже не пытайся, — отвечает Джек. — Быстро в школу!

Зоуи берет свой рюкзак, и они с Донной пожимают друг другу руки.

— Было приятно познакомиться, Зоуи. Не забудь мой совет.

— Постой, что за совет? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Джек. — Серьезно, что за совет?

Но Зоуи с Донной только улыбаются.

— Доктор, я готова. Идем, — говорит Донна.

Джек вызывается их проводить: так спокойнее, если не им, то Эврике. Как оказалось, будка находится в поле к западу от города.

— Погодите, Зоуи сказала, что вы сорвали ее урок астрономии. Почему будка в поле? Она что, и летать может?

Хотя после прибытия в Эврику Джек и пересмотрел значение слова «возможно», все же будка кажется ему крайне антиаэродинамической вещью. Пусть она больше внутри, но не могли же все законы физики превратиться в рекомендации.

Смутившись, Доктор прочищает горло и говорит:

— Ну, понимаешь... И это был урок астрофизики, а не астрономии.

— Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, ты прав, летать ей не стоит, — говорит Донна, бросая на Доктора острый взгляд. — Но если не заморачиваться правилами вождения, и твоя цель не...

— Итак, — вклинивается Доктор, — было приятно повидаться, Джек. Жду не дождусь следующей встречи.

Он вталкивает Донну внутрь, игнорируя ее протест.

— Послушай, Джек, насчет Генри...

Джек ждет продолжения. Доктор мнется в нерешительности.

— Насчет Генри?.. — Джек ждет продолжения.

— Насчет Генри, — повторяет Доктор. — Знаешь, просто помни, что он твой друг. Порой горе меняет людей, но помни, что бы ни случилось, он все еще твой друг. Ладно?

— Ладно, — Джек начинает беспокоиться. — Да, конечно. Это же Генри.

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Доктор с улыбкой. — Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. А сейчас нам пора!

Вернувшись в офис, Джек застает Джо за чисткой оружия. Она явно не в настроении. Джек садится поудобнее и закидывает ноги на стол.

— Было приятно снова повидаться с Доктором, — говорит он как бы невзначай. — Такой приятный человек этот Доктор.

Джо вздрагивает.

— Когда-нибудь тебе придется рассказать мне, как вы познакомились.

Джо с силой возвращает магазин на место.

— У Мышиного короля не должно быть тентаклей.

Джек обдумывает это заявление пару секунд и решает, что другие подробности ему не нужны.

Следующие несколько часов проходят в тишине и покое, пока кто-то из класса Зоуи не превращает школьную парковку в магму.

 

**ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ**

Марта находит Эврику совершенно случайно, без Доктора и после Конца Света.

Мастер у власти триста сорок два дня, из них триста сорок один Марта скитается. Она больна, голодна и измождена, как никогда прежде. Это случается у выхода из Калифорнийских трудовых лагерей: она чувствует легкий импульс — и все вокруг темнеет.

Марта просыпается на чистой постели в теплой комнате и ловит взгляд юной девушки, почти подростка. Один из рукавов девушки пуст и аккуратно подколот к плечу.

— Добро пожаловать в Эврику, мисс Джонс, — говорит она. — Мы вас давно ждем.

Марта не знает, что находится за пределами комнаты, так как все время проводит внутри нее. Кудрявый мужчина в фартуке приносит ей еду (уже триста сорок шесть дней она не ела ничего вкуснее) и расплывается в улыбке, когда видит, что ей понравилось. За ним приходит высокий мужчина с лицом в шрамах и австралийским акцентом. Он приносит коробку бумаг и с энтузиазмом пожимает ей руку. По ходу дела Марта понимает, что девушка здесь главная.

— Мой отец был местным шерифом, — отвечает она на вопрос Марты. — Видимо, я просто унаследовала его пост.

Марта понимающе кивает. Большинство из выживших или были достаточно умными, чтобы не попадаться, или боялись сделать что-то, достойное наказания. Чем отважнее, тем заметнее, тем больше риск погибнуть, а служители закона делали все возможное, чтобы защитить людей от Мастера, и часто первыми попадали под удар.

— Мне жаль, — произносит Марта слова, выученные давным-давно, когда люди еще могли позволить себе роскошь переживать об отдельных смертях.

Девушка хмурится и пожимает плечами.

— У нас есть информация, которая может вам помочь, — говорит она и открывает картонную коробку. — Что-то из этого может пригодиться, но я не хочу знать, что именно. Не рассказывайте мне о своих планах.

Марта смотрит на вещи, которые та достает. Разнообразие впечатляет. Видно, что девушка и ее люди долго и тщательно прорабатывали стратегии, к которым в теории могла прибегнуть Марта. В конце концов, Марта решает забрать список скомпрометированных агентов Сопротивления, диск с технической информацией по южноафриканскому инциденту с токлафаном...

— Как вам удалось это достать? — спрашивает Марта.

— В Международном ветеринарном сообществе все друг друга знают, — отвечает девушка и на ее лице мелькает подобие улыбки.

Еще Марте достается много всякой всячины, которая может пригодиться для отвлечения внимания. Действительно, стоит подстраховаться.

— Еще есть это, — произносит девушка с сомнением в голосе. Она кладет коробку перед Мартой и открывает ее. В коробке четыре сосуда с разноцветной жидкостью.

— Мы не знаем точно, кто такой или что такое этот Мастер, но в прошлом у нас был контакт с... личностью, которая чем-то его напоминает. Если они похожи, это должно убить Мастера.

У Марты перехватывает дыхание. Земля двадцать первого века, город, полный гениев... Доктор не мог не заглянуть.

— Я не знаю ваших планов, — говорит девушка, засовывая коробку в сумку Марты, — но вы были на «Валианте» во время захвата власти, и ясно, что у вас есть туз в рукаве. Мы тоже пытались что-то сделать, но... не справились. Теперь дело за вами.

— Как вас зовут? — внезапно интересуется Марта.

Какое-то время девушка молчит.

— Зоуи Картер, — говорит она наконец. — И прошу прощения за это.

Марта чувствует знакомое касание и отключается. Просыпается она на прежнем месте, за трудовыми лагерями. Единственный признак произошедшего — новые вещи в ее сумке и расположенный на видном месте переносной контейнер, полный еды.

Она с трудом поднимается и продолжает свой путь. У нее двадцать четыре дня на подготовку.

 

**ПЯТЫЙ**

Свистящий звук будки Доктора раздается как раз, когда Джек заканчивает собираться на работу.

— Только не это, — бормочет Джек и выходит, чтобы узнать, что произошло на этот раз, и как сейчас выглядит Доктор.

Сегодня это тот, с бабочкой и безумной прической, и Джек пытается сдержать нахлынувшее чувство ностальгии. Он до сих пор так реагирует на все, связанное с жизнью до переписывания времени. Правда, он почти научился это скрывать.

— Привет, шериф! — радостно восклицает Доктор, хаотично перемещаясь по комнате. — О, что с твоей временной линией на этот раз? Да, халтурная работа, все наобум, но ладно, рад, что сработало. Как ты?

— Хорошо, — с подозрением в голосе говорит Джек. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Эм, — отвечает Доктор. — Не то чтобы нужно, но от чашечки чая не откажусь.

— Какой чай вам заварить, Доктор? — спрашивает С.А.Р.А. — подлиза.

Лицо Доктора озаряется улыбкой:

— Вы, должно быть, С.А.Р.А.! — говорит он. — Отлично! Привет!

Джек хмурится. В голову закрадываются нехорошие подозрения.

— С.А.Р.А.? Откуда ты знаешь о ней?

Доктор притворяется на удивление плохо.

— Сам мне рассказал.

— Не рассказывал.

— Конечно, рассказывал. Я — Повелитель Времени, кому знать, как не мне!

— Я это я, и я знаю, — огрызается Джек. — Где Зоуи?

Доктор моргает.

— А ты хорош! — говорит он с восхищением.

Джек стонет. Ну конечно. Разумеется, его девочка только и рада запрыгнуть в машину времени и улететь куда подальше. Наверно, она сейчас где-то, где опасно, полно инопланетных микробов и парней, которым он не указ.

— Итак, что случилось?

— Во-первых, давай проясним: путешествия — целиком и полностью ее идея, — говорит Доктор.

— Ну конечно, — сквозь зубы цедит Джек.

— Нет, правда. Все так и было, — настаивает Доктор и восторженно добавляет: — Я сказал «нет», но она украла мою отвертку и приковала меня наручниками к скамейке в парке — как-то часто это случается в последнее время, — а потом стала угрожать, что оставит меня там без штанов, если я не возьму ее с собой. Разумеется, у меня не было выбора.

— Разумееся, — мрачно говорит Джек. — Так где она сейчас и в какие неприятности вляпалась?

— Все не так плохо, — говорит Доктор, старательно отводя взгляд. — Мы всего лишь, как водится, обследовали руины в двадцать четвертом веке, и за ней вроде как захлопнулась дверь...

Джек ждет продолжения.

— И это все? Просто захлопнулась дверь?

Доктор широко улыбается.

— Именно! Вот видишь? Ничего страшного. Правда, моя звуковая отвертка все еще у нее, а замок завязан на генетику — вот почему нужна твоя помощь, — а еще комната вроде как уменьшается. Но все не так страшно!

Джек вздыхает.

— С.А.Р.А., никакого чая для Доктора. На это нет времени.

Доктор хлопает в ладоши:

— Великолепно! У меня на борту еще не было отцовско-дочерней команды, кроме Пондов какое-то время, но мы еще несколько лет не знали, что они родственники, так что это не в счет.

— Знаешь, С.А.Р.А., заверни-ка нам алкоголь.

Доктор смеется:

— Хорошая шутка. Но никаких путешествий во времени в пьяном виде. А то закончишь изобретением диско.

И он говорит это всерьез. Джек уверен. Надо же!

— Ну и ладно. С.А.Р.А., набери Эллисон и Джо. Скажи им, что меня похитил Доктор и что мы отправились спасать Зоуи. Хорошо? Не забудь подчеркнуть, что я в этом совершенно не виноват.

— Разумеется, шериф Картер, — бодро отвечает С.А.Р.А. — Bon voyage!

— Никакое оно не «bon», — сдержанно говорит Джек и заходит в будку.


End file.
